nevfandomcom-20200223-history
Vâiz Kürsüde - Şiir
Vâizin söze başlamadan önce yaptığı giriş, Hazreti Peygamber’e dua ve salâvat kısmı: “Allah’a sığınırım, kovulmuş şeytandan. Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah’ın adıyla başlarım. Allah ve melekleri Peygamber’e salât edip onun şânını yüceltmektedir.” (Kur’an, Ahzâb, 56); “Ey mü’minler, siz de ona salât ve selâm edin... Ey Allah’ım, o Ümmî Resûl’e, onun yakınlarına ve dostlarına selâm olsun; onların şanlarını yücelt.” “Onlar, Allah’ın göklerdeki ve yerdeki hükümranlığını görmüyorlar mı?..” (Kur’an, A’râf, 185) Bir zamanlar biz de millet, hem nasıl milletmişiz: Gelmişiz dünyâya milliyyet nedir öğretmişiz! Kapkaranlıkken bütün âfâkı insâniyyetin, Nûr olup fışkırmışız tâ sînesinden zulmetin; Yarmışız edvâr-ı fetretten kalan yeldâları; Fikr-i ferdâ doğmadan yağdırmışız ferdâları! Öyle ferdâlar ki: Kaldırmış serâpâ âlemi; Dîdeler bir câvidânî fecrin olmuş mahremi. Yirmi beş yıl, yirmi beş bin yıl kadar feyyâz imiş! Bak ne ânî bir tekâmül! Bak ki: Hâlâ mündehiş Yâd-ı fevka’l-i’tiyâdından onun târîhler; Görmemiş benzer o müdhiş seyre, hem görmez beşer. Bir taraftan dînimiz, ahlâkımız, irfânımız; Bir taraftan seyfe makrun adlimiz, ihsânımız; Yükselip akvâmı almış fevc fevc âgûşuna; Hepsi dalmış vahdetin âheng-i cûşâcûşuna. Emr-i bi’l-ma’rûf imiş ihvân-ı İslâm’ın işi; Nehy edermiş, bir fenalık görse, kardeş kardeşi. Kimse haksızlıktan etmezmiş tegâfül ihtiyâr ; Ferde râci’ sadmeden efrâd olurmuş lerzedâr . Coşar âvîzeler artık, köpürür kandiller; Bu ışık çağlayanından bütün âfâk inler! Yalının cebhesi, Ülker gibi, baştan başa nûr; Nîm açık pencereler, reng ü ziyâdan mahmûr. Al, yeşil, mâvi fenerlerle donanmış kıyılar; Serv-i sîmînler atılmış suya, titrer par par. Dalgalardan seken üç çifte kayıklar sökerek, Süzülür sâhile, şâhin gibi, yüzlerce kürek. Bir taraftan bu akın yükseledursun karaya; Bir taraftan dökülür öndeki saflar saraya. Rıhtımın taşları, zümrüt gibi, Îran halısı: Suda bitmiş çemen, üstünde de Sultan Yalısı! Renk renk açmış o başlar, biriken mahşere bak: Fes, arâkiyye, sarık, yazma, bürümcük, yaşmak, Taylasan, takke, nazarlıklı hotoz, âbânî, Mâvi boncuk, oyanın türlüsü, dal dal yemeni... Ama birçokları da’vetli değilmiş, kime ne? Bu açılmaz kapılar, şimdi, açık her gelene. Avlu, dış bahçe, harem bahçesi, taşlık, yer yer, Medd ü cezrin ebedî sâhası: Boy boy siniler, Ki donandıkça o başlarla, hemen, çepçevre, Tablalar, ay dede çıkmış gibi, başlar devre! Yayılır baygın, ılık bir buğu, bir tatlı duman; Çözülür büsbütün âvâre sinirler o zaman. Kafalar tütsüyü aldıkça döner mest-i hayât; İki el bir baş için, kim kime artık? Heyhat! Orta katlar, sofalar, belli ki da’vetlilere: Sofralar tahtanın üstünde değil bir kerre; Bir de, oldukça merâsimle mükellef huzzâr; Sonra, kalkıp oturanlar bütün eshâb-ı vakâr. Yatsı bir hayli geçer, çifte ezanlar verilir; Yazma seccâdeler artık yere, boy boy serilir. Doğrulur Kıble’ye herkes, kılınır şimdi namaz; Derken “Âmin!” çekilip arz edilir Hakk’a niyaz. – Başlayın mevlide! – Lâkin, hani? Mevlid-han yok! – Sordurun! – Hiç de gören bir kişi, bir tek can yok! – Üsküdar’dan gelecek sözde, olur şey mi ki bu? Bâri söz verme... – Adam sen de, bırak meczûbu! – Bence aynıyla kerâmet delinin gelmediği: Şu ilâhîcilerin hepsi okur ondan iyi... – Bilemem. – Dinlediniz şimdi... – Evet, çok yüksek... Ama hazretle kıyâs etmeye gelmez. – Ne demek? – O anaç bülbüle eş beslemez artık yuvalar. – Pek uçurdun, a beyim! – Yok, ben uçurmam, o uçar. Sâde bir gelse...Fakat gelmedi, bilmem ki neden? – Beklemek nâfile, hâlâ ne gelen var, ne giden! – Harem ağsında haber... – Anlayabilsek, ne diyor? – Okuyun, beklemeyin emrini tebliğ ediyor. Gâlibâ Vâlide Sultan gazab etmiş hocaya... – Gazab ettiyse, çanak tuttu herif, doğrusu ya. Bir saray halkını -sultanla berâber- hiçe say; Bunca da’vetliyi, da’vetsizi beklet bir alay: “Oyun ettim size; hey sersem adamlar!” diye, gül! Çekilir nağme değil... Neymiş, anaçmış bülbül! – Kim bilir, özrü mü var? – Dinleyemem varsa bile! Başlanır Mevlid’e mu’tâd olan âdâbıyle; Önce Tevhîd okunur, gaşy ile dinler herkes. O, güzel, sonra, müessir, sekiz on parlak ses, Kimi yerlerde ilâhî, kimi yerlerde durak; Kimi yerlerde cemâ’atle berâber coşarak, Kalan üç bahri terennümle, çekerken “Âmîn!” Tâ uzaklarda çakar zulmet içinden bir enîn. Gecenin kalbi durur; ürperir inler, cinler; Açılan pencereler, göz kulak olmuş, dinler. O enîn karşıki sâhilden açılmaz mı biraz, Sûr-i mahşer gibi sesler çıkanr, şimdi, Boğaz! Tutuşur, cebhe-i Sînâ’ya döner, sîne-i cev: Sanki yüzlerce yanık ney savurur, yer yer, alev! Kayalardan, kıyılardan bir ateştir çağlar: Lâhn-i Dâvûd ile inler yine gûyâ dağlar! Âh o kudsî nefes eşbâha ederken sereyan, -Karalar vecd ile pür-cûş, sular pür-galeyan- Dem çekip, dem tutarak etmeye başlar feryâd, Boğaz’ın her tarafından bir ilâhî inşâd: “Sultân-ı Rusül, Şâh-ı Mümecced’sin , efendim! Bîçârelere devlet-i sermedsin, efendim! Menşûr-i “Le amrük”le müeyyedsin, efendim! Dîvân-ı İlâhî’de ser-âmedsin , efendim! Sen Ahmed ü Mahmûd u Muhammed’sin, efendim! Hak’tan bize Sultân-ı Müebbed’sin; efendim!” ...................................................................... Kesilir, gitgide, tedrîc ile sesler artık, Aktarır sâhile mevlidciyi bir köhne kayık. Koşarak, doğruca mâbeyne alır karşı çıkan, “Nerde kaldın, Hoca?” der, Vâlide Sultan o zaman, “Sen de kalleşlik edersen, bize eyvâhlar ola!” – Henüz akşamdı ki, gelsem diye, düştüm de yola, Yürüdüm haylice... Derken -hele sen kısmete bak!- Öteden karşıma bir yaşlıca hâtun çıkarak, “Azıcık dursana, oğlum!” dedi. Durdum, nâçar, – Göğsün îmanlıya benzer, sana bir hizmet var, Ama reddetme ki, zâten beni mahvetmiş ölüm: Bir perîşan anayım, dağ gibi evlâd gömdüm! Kızımın canı için, bâri bu kırkıncı gece, Şöyle bir mevlid okutsam diyorum, kendimce. Nasıl etsem? Okuyan çok ya, benim, yufka elim... Hocasın, elbet okursun; hadi oğlum, gidelim. Ne olur bir yorulursan, hadi, bekletme, günâh! Sen benim yavrumu şâd et ki, rızâen li’llâh , İki dünyâda azîz eylesin Allah da seni. Hâtunun sözleri dîvâneye döndürdü beni; Ne saray kaldı hayâlimde, ne sultan, ne filân; “Çile dolsun, yürü öyleyse, dedim, oldu olan!” Size yüzlerce adam mevlid okur benden iyi, Ama bîçâre kızın, bağrı yanık anneciği, Yoklasın merdini, nâ-merdini, insan diyerek, Eli yüzlerce heyûlâya değip boş dönecek! Fukarânın seneler, belki, siler göz yaşını; Hangi taş pekse, hemen vurmaya baksın başını, Elin evlâdına yanmaz parasız bir kimse! Çâresizdim sizi bekletmede, beklettimse. – Hoca! der Vâlide Sultan, beni ağlatma, yeter! Yeniden mevlid okursun bize, da’vâ da biter. Sorunuz, şimdi Japonlar da nasıl millettir? Onu tasvîre zafer-yâb olamam, hayrettir! Şu kadar söyleyeyim: Dîn-i mübînin orada, Rûh-ı feyyâzı yayılmış, yalınız şekli Buda. Siz gidin, safvet-i İslâm’ı Japonlarda görün! O küçük boylu, büyük milletin efrâdı bugün, Müslümanlıktaki erkânı siyânette ferîd ; Müslüman denmek için eksiği ancak tevhîd. Doğruluk, ahde vefâ, va’de sadâkat, şefkat; Âcizin hakkını i’lâya samîmî gayret; En ufak şeyle kanâ’at, çoğa kudret varken; Yine ifrât ile vermek, veren eller darken; Kimsenin ırzına, nâmûsuna yan bakmayarak, Yedi kat ellerin evlâdını kardeş tanımak; “Öleceksin!” denilen noktada merdâne sebat; Yeri gelsin, gülerek, oynayarak terk-i hayât, İhtirâsât-ı husûsiyyeyi söyletmeyerek, Nef’-i şahsîyi umûmunkine kurbân etmek; Daha bunlar gibi çok nâdire gördüm orada... Âdemin en temiz ahfâdına mâlik bir ada. Medeniyyet girebilmiş yalınız fenniyle... O da sâhiplerinin lâhik olan izniyle. Dikilip sâhile binlerce basîret , im’ân; Ne kadar maskaralık varsa kovulmuş kapıdan! Garb’ın eşyâsı, eğer kıymeti hâizse yürür; Moda şeklinde gelen seyyie gümrükte çürür! Gece gündüz açık evler, kapılar mandalsız; Herkesin sandığı meydanda, bilinmez hırsız. Ya o mahviyyeti insan göremez bir yerde... Togo’nun umduğunuz tavrı mı vardır? Nerde! “Gidelim!” der, götürür! Sonra gelip tâ yanıma; Çay boşaltırdı ben içtikçe hemen fincanıma. Müslümanlık sanırım parlayacaktır orada; Sâde Osmanlıların gayreti lâzım arada. Misyonerler, gece gündüz yeri devretmedeier, Ulemâ, vahy-i İlâhî’yi mi bilmem, bekler? Gitme ey yolcu, berâber oturup ağlaşalım: Elemim bir yüreğin kârı değil, paylaşalım: Ne yapıp ye’simi kahreyleyeyim, bilmem ki? Öyle dehşetli muhîtimde dönen mâtem ki!.. Ah! Karşımda vatan nâmına bir kabristan Yatıyor şimdi... Nasıl yerlere geçmez insan? Şu mezarlar ki uzanmış gidiyor, ey yolcu, Nereden başladı yükselmeye, bak, nerde ucu! Bu ne hicrân-ı müebbed, bu ne hüsrân-ı mübîn... Ezilir rûh-i semâ, parçalanır kalb-i zemin! Azıcık kurcala toprakları, seyret ne çıkar: Dipçik altında ezilmiş, paralanmış kafalar! Bereden reng-i hüviyyetleri uçmuş yüzler! Kim bilir hangi şenâatle oyulmuş gözler! “Medeniyyet” denilen vahşete lâ’netler eder. Nice yekpâre kesilmiş de sırıtmış dişler! Süngülenmiş, kanı donmuş, nice binlerle beden! Nice başlar, nice kollar ki cüdâ cisminden! Beşiğinden alınıp parçalanan mahlûkat; Sonra, nâmûsuna kurbân edilen bunca hayat! Bembeyaz saçları katranlara batmış dedeler! Göğsü baltayla kırılmış memesiz vâlideler! Teki binlerce kesik gövdeye âid kümeler: Saç, kulak, el, çene, parmak... Bütün enkâz-ı beşer! Bakalım, yavrusu uğrar mı, deyip, karnından, Canavarlar gibi şişlerde kızarmış nice can! İşte bunlar o felâket-zedelerdir ki, düşün, Kurumuş ot gibi doğrandı bıçaklarla bütün! Müslümanlıkları bîçârelerin öyle büyük Bir cinâyet ki: Cezâlar ona nisbetle küçük! Ey, bu toprakta birer na’ş-ı perîşan bırakıp, Yükselen mevkib-i ervâh! Sakın arza bakıp; Sanmayın: Şevk-ı şehâdetle coşan bir kan var... Bizde leşten daha hissiz, daha kokmuş can var! Bakmayın, hem tükürün çehre-i murdârımıza! Tükürün: Belki biraz duygu gelir ârımıza! Tükürün cebhe-i lâkaydına Şark’ın, tükürün! Kuşkulansın, görelim, gayreti halkın, tükürün! Tükürün milleti alçakça vuran darbelere! Tükürün onlara alkış dağıtan kahbelere! Tükürün Ehl-i Salîb’in o hayâsız yüzüne! Tükürün onların aslâ güvenilmez sözüne! Medeniyyet denilen maskara mahlûku görün: Tükürün maskeli vicdânına asrın, tükürün! Hele i’lânı zamanında şu mel’un harbin, “Bize efkâr-ı umûmiyyesi lâzım Garb’ın; O da Allah’ı bırakmakla olur” herzesini, Halka îman gibi telkîn ile, dînin sesini Susturan aptalın idrâkine bol bol tükürün!.. Yine hicrân ile çılgınlığım üstümde bugün... Bana vahdet gibi bir yâr-ı müsâid lâzım! Artık ey yolcu bırak... Ben, yalınız ağlayayım! Bakın ne günlere kaldık: Ya beş, ya altı kopuk, Yamaklarıyla berâber ki hepsi kılkuyruk, Utanmadan çıkıyor, ictihâda kalkışıyor! Bu hâle karşı tahammül hakîkaten pek zor. Harîmi Şer’-i mübînin ahır değil... Oradan Çekil de kendine bir sâha bul, behey nâdan ! Kilitli bir kapı var orta yerde anlasana: Harem-sarây-ı Şerî’at değil dalan dalana. Nasıl ki her kapının ayrı bir anahtarı var, Onun da var. Bunu idrâk eder birinci nazar. Nedir mi? Anlatayım: Sizde olmayan irfan. Biraz hayâ edin öyleyse şaklabanlıktan! Kilitlidir kapı “ümmî duhât” için, amma Kıyâm-ı haşre kadar ictihâd eder “ulemâ”. Evet, şerâiti mevcûd olunca insanda; Ne kaldı men’ edecek ictihâdı, meydanda? İle’l-ebed yetişir müctehid bu ümmetten; Şu var ki: Çıkmalı ferdâ-yı nûra zulmetten. Kıyâs-ı faside bir kerre eyleyin dikkat: Süveyş’i açtı herif... Doğru... Neyle açtı fakat? Omuzlamakla mı? Heyhât! Öyle bir fenle, Ki bir ömür telef etmiş o fenni tahsîle. Düşünmüyor bu kopuklar ki: Müctehid geçinen, Zamânının olacak muktedâsı irfânen; Kitâb’ı, Sünnet’i, İcmâ’ı sağlam anlayacak; Hilâf’ı yoklayacak, ihtiyâcı kollayacak. Ne ictihâdı yapar, yoksa, bir alay -zimmî Kadar nasîbe-i fikhîsi olmayan- ümmi? Kuzum, eşek nalı yapsan: Bir usta çingenenin Yanında uğraşacaksın, başında mengenenin. Peki! Liyâkat-i fıtrîsi âdemin sâde, Kifâyet eylemiyorken bu en hasîs işde, Ya ictihâda nasıl kalkıyor bu sersemler? O ictihâda ki: Dünyâ kadar ulûm ister! Sokarsa burnunu herkes düşünmeden her işe; Kalır selâmet-i milliyyemiz öbür gelişe! Neden vezâifi taksîme hiç yanaşmıyoruz? Olursa bir kişinin koltuğunda on karpuz, Öbür gelişte de mümkün değil selâmetimiz! Yazık, yazık ki, bu yüzden bütün felâketimiz. İşin recülleri kimlerse çıksın orta yere; Ne var, ne yok, bilelim, hiç değilse, bir kerre. Sabahleyin mütefelsif , ikindi üstü fakîh; Sular karardı mı pek yosma bir edîb-i nezîh; Yarın müverrih ; öbür gün siyâsetin kurdu; Bakarsın: Ertesi gün ictihâda pey vurdu!.. Hülâsa bukalemun fıtratinde zübbelerin Elinde maskara olduk... Deyin de hükmü verin! Müslümanlık nerde! Bizden geçmiş insanlık bile... Âlem aldatmaksa maksad, aldanan yok, nâfile! Kaç hakîkî müslüman gördümse, hep makberdedir; Müslümanlık, bilmem amma, gâlibâ göklerdedir! İstemem, dursun o pâyansız mefâhir bir yana... Gösterin ecdâda az çok benzeyen bir kan bana! İsterim sizlerde görmek ırkınızdan yâdigâr, Çok değil, ancak, necîb evlâda lâyık tek şiâr, Varsa şâyed, söyleyin, bir parçacık insâfınız: Böyle kansız mıydı -hâşâ- kahraman eslâfınız? Böyle düşmüş müydü herkes ayrılık sevdâsına? Benzeyip şîrâzesiz bir mushafın eczâsına, Hiç görülmüş müydü olsun kayd-ı vahdet târumâr? Böyle olmuş muydu millet can evinden rahnedâr? Böyle açlıktan boğazlar mıydı kardeş kardeşi? Böyle âdet miydi bî-pervâ, yemek insan leşi? Irzımızdır çiğnenen, evlâdımızdır doğranan... Hey sıkılmaz! Ağlamazsan, bâri gülmekten utan!.. “His” denen devletliden olsaydı halkın behresi : Pâyitahtından bugün taşmazdı sarhoş na’rası! Kurt uzaklardan bakar, dalgın görürmüş merkebi, Saldırırmış ansızın yaydan boşanmış ok gibi. Lâkin aşk olsun ki, aldırmaz da otlarmış eşek, Sanki tavşanmış gelen, yâhud kılıksız köstebek! Kâr sayarmış bir tutam ot fazla olsun yutmayı... Hasmı, derken, çullanırmış yutmadan son lokmayı!.. Bir hakîkattir bu, şaşmaz, bildiğin üslûba sok: Hâlimiz merkeble kurdun aynı, aslâ farkı yok. Burnumuzdan tuttu düşman; biz boğaz kaydındayız! Bir bakın: Hâlâ mı hâlâ ihtiras ardındayız! Saygısızlık elverir... Bir parça olsun arlanın: Vakti çoktan geldi, hem geçmektedir arlanmanın! Davranın haykırmadan nâkûs-i izmihlâliniz... Öyle bir buhrâna sapmıştır ki, zîrâ, hâliniz: Zevke dalmak şöyle dursun, vaktiniz yok mâteme! Davranın, zîrâ gülünç olduk bütün bir âleme, Bekleşirken gökte yüz binlerce ervâh intikam; Yerde kalmış, na’şa benzer kavm için durmak haram! Kahraman ecdâdınızdan sizde bir kan yok mudur? Yoksa: İstikbâlinizden korkulur, pek korkulur! Bir, neyiz? Seyreyle artık; bir de fikr et, neymişiz? Din de kürkün aynı olmuş: Ters çevirmiş giymişiz! Nehy-i ma’rûf emr-i münkerdir gezen meydanda bak! En metîn ahlâkımız, yâhud, görüp aldırmamak! Yıktı bin mel’un kalem nâmûsu, bizler uymadık; “Susmak evlâdır” deyip sustuk... Sanırsın duymadık! Kustu, bin murdar ağız Şer’in bütün ahkâmına; Âh! Bir ses bâri yükselseydi nefret nâmına! Altı yüz bin can gider; milyonla îmân eksilir; Kimseler görmez! Gören sersem de Allah’tan bilir! Sonra, şâyet şahsının incinse, hattâ, bir tüyü: Yer yıkılmış zanneder seyr eyleyen gümbürtüyü! Kırkın aylıktan biraz, yâhud geciksin vermeyin; Fodla çiy kalsın, “pilav bitmiş” deyin, göstermeyin; Fes, külâh, kalpak, sarık vermiş bakarsın el ele; Mi’delerden fışkırır tâ Arş’a aç bir velvele! Ortalık altüst olurken ses çıkarmazdım, hani, Öyle bir dernekte seyret gel de artık sen beni! Göster, Allah’ım, bu millet kurtulur, tek mu’cize: Bir “utanmak hissi” ver gâib hazînenden bize! Ömer’in işte, Hocam, çizdiği meslek buydu. – Lâkin akvâline ef’âli bi-hakkın uydu. – Sallanan çünkü kılıçlardı; ne kuyruk, ne kavuk! Öyle bir devr-i şehâmette kolaydır ululuk. Senin etrâfını alsın ki yığınlarca sefîl, Kimi idmanlı edebsiz, kimi ta’limli rezîl. Kiminin fıtratı âzâde hayâ kaydından; Kiminin iffeti ikbâline etten kalkan. O kumarbaz, bu harâmî, şunu dersen, ayyâş, Sonra mecmû’u müzevvir, mütebasbıs , kallâş... Bu muhîtin bakalım şimdi içinden çıkabil; Ne yaparsın? Ömer olsan, yine hâlin müşkil. Uğramaz doğru adam semtine, lâkin, heyhat, Gece gündüz seni idlâle müvekkel haşerat! Kulağın hak söze artık ebediyyen hasret; Kustuğun herze: Ya hikmet, ya büyük bir ni’met! Yutan olmazsa dedin, öyle mi? Beyhûde merak; Dalkavuklar onu hazmetmeye candan müştak! Geyirirsin herifin burnuna, oh der, ne nefîs! Aksırırsın, vay efendim, bu ne âheng-i selîs ! Tükürürsün o mülevves yüze “Hak tû!” diyerek; Sırıtır: “Sorma, samîmiyyetimiz pek yüksek.” İçiyorsan, sofu, sarhoş sana herkes sâkî... “İşretin hürmeti hâlâ mı? O sizler bâkî!” Irza düşmansan eğer, âileler hep mahrem... “Ne büyük vahşet esâsen bu selâmlıkla harem!” Bir muhâlif hava yok, dinlediğin aynı sadâ: “Zât-ı sâmînize millet de, hükûmet de fedâ.” Menfa’attir seni tehdîd edecek tek mevcûd, Çünkü çıksan da nebîyim diye, hasmın ma’bûd! Âtîyi karanlık görerek azmi bırakmak... Alçak bir ölüm varsa, emînim, budur ancak. Dünyâda inanmam, hani görsem de gözümle: Îmânı olan kimse gebermez bu ölümle: Ey dipdiri meyyit! “İki el bir baş içindir” Davransana... Eller de senin, baş da senindir! His yok, hareket yok, acı yok... Leş mi kesildin? Hayret veriyorsun bana... Sen böyle değildin. Kurtulmaya azmin, niye bilmem ki, süreksiz? Kendin mi senin, yoksa ümîdin mi yüreksiz? Âtîyi karanlık görüvermekle apıştın! Esbâbı elinden atarak ye’se yapıştın! Karşında ziyâ yoksa, sağından, ya solundan, Tek bir ışık olsun buluver... Kalma yolundan. Âlemde ziyâ kalmasa, halk etmelisin, halk! Ey elleri böğründe yatan, şaşkın adam, kalk! Herkes gibi dünyâda henüz hakk-ı hayâtın Varken, hani herkes gibi azminde sebâtın ? Ye’s öyle bataktır ki: Düşersen boğulursun. Ümmîde sarıl sımsıkı, seyret ne olursun! Azmiyle, ümîdiyle yaşar hep yaşayanlar; Me’yûs olanın rûhunu, vicdânını bağlar Lâ’netleme bir ukde-i hâtır ki: Çözülmez... En korkulu cânî gibi ye’sin yüzü gülmez! Mâdâm ki alçaklığı bir, ye’s ile şirkin ; Mâdâm ki ondan daha mel’un, daha çirkin Bîr seyyie yoktur sana; ey unsur-i îman, Nevmîd olarak rahmet-i mev’ûd-i Hudâ’dan, Hüsrâna rızâ verme... Çalış... Azmi bırakma; Kendin yanacaksan bile, evlâdını yakma! Evler tünek olmuş, ötüyor bir sürü baykuş... Seslerde: “Vatan tehlikedeymiş... Batıyormuş!” Lâkin, hani, milyonları örten şu yığından, Tek kol da “Yapışsam...” demiyor bir tarafından! Sâhipsiz olan memleketin batması haktır; Sen sâhip olursan bu vatan batmayacaktır. Feryâdı bırak, kendine gel, çünkü zaman dar... Uğraş ki: Telâfi edecek bunca zarar var. Feryâd ile kurtulması me’mûl ise haykır! Yok, yok! Hele azmindeki zincirleri bir kır! “İş bitti... Sebâtın sonu yoktur!” deme, yılma. Ey millet-i merhûme, sakın ye’se kapılma. Birinci gün hava bir parça nâ-müsâiddi; İkinci gün açılıp, sonra pek güzel gitti. Dedim ki: “Fâtih’e çıksam yavaşça, bir yanda Durup o âlemi seyreylesem de meydanda, Ziyâret etsem ehibbâyı sonradan... Hoş olur. Bütün gün evde oturmak ne olsa pek boştur.” Bu arzû-yi tenezzüh gelince, artık ben Durur muyum? Ne gezer! Fırladım hemen evden. Gelin de bayramı Fâtih’te seyredin, zîrâ Hayâle, hâtıra sığmaz o herc ü merc-i safâ, Kucakta gezdirilen bir karış çocuklardan Tutun da, tâ dedemiz demlerinden arta kalan, Asırlar ölçüsü boy boy asâlı nesle kadar, Büyük küçük bütün efrâd-ı belde, hepsi de, var! Adım başında kurulmuş beşik salıncaklar, İçinde darbuka, deflerle zilli şakşaklar. Biraz gidin: Kocaman bir çadır... Önünde bütün, Çoluk çocuk birer onluk verip de girmek için Nöbetle bekleşiyorlar. Aceb içinde ne var? “Caponya’dan gelen, insan suratlı bir canavar!” Geçin: Sırayla çadırlar. Önünde her birinin Diyor: “Kuzum, girecek varsa, durmasın girsin.” Bağırmadan sesi bitmiş ayaklı bir i’lân. “Alın gözüm, buna derler...” sadâsı her yandan. Alettirikçilerin keyfi pek yolunda hele: Gelen yapışmada bir mutlaka o saplı tele. Terâzilerden adam eksik olmuyor; birisi İnince binmede artık onun da hemşerisi: “Hak okka çünkü bu kantar... Firenk icâdı gıram Değil! Diremleri dört yüz, hesapta şaşmaz adam.” – Muhallebim ne de kaymak! – Şifâlıdır ma’cûn! – Simid mi istedin ağ ? – Yokmuş onluğum, dursun. O başta: Kuskunu kopmuş eyerli düldüller, Bu başta: Paldımı düşmüş semerli bülbüller! Baloncular, hacıyatmazcılar, fırıldaklar, Horoz şekerleri, civ civ öten oyuncaklar; Sağında atlıkarınca, solunda tahtırevan; Önünde bir sürü çekçek, tepende çiftekolan. Öbek öbek yere çökmüş kömür çeken develer... Ferâğ-ı bâl ile birden geviş getirmedeler. Koşan, gezen, oturan, mâniler düzüp çağıran, Davullu zurnalı “dans!” eyleyen, coşup bağıran Bu kâinât-ı sürûrun içinde gezdikçe, Çocukların tarafındaydı en çok eğlence. Güzelce süslenerek dest-i nâz-ı mâderle ; Birer çiçek gibi nevvâr olan bebeklerle Gelirdi safha-i mevvâc-ı ıyde başka hayât... Bütün sürûr ü şetâretti gördüğüm harekât! Onar parayla biraz sallanırdılar... Derken, Dururdu “Yandı!” sadâsıyla türküler birden. – Ayol, demin daha yanmıştı â! Herif sen de... – Peki kızım, azıcık fazla sallarım ben de. “Deniz dalgasız olmaz, Gönül sevdâsız olmaz, Yâri güzel olanın Başı belâsız olmaz! Haydindi mini mini mâşallah Kavuşuruz inşallah...” Fakat bu levha-i handâna karşı, pek yaşlı Bir ihtiyar kadının koltuğunda, gür kaşlı, Uzunca saçlı güzel bir kız ağlayıp duruyor. Gelen geçen, “Bu niçin ağlıyor?” deyip soruyor. – Yetim ayol... Bana evlâd belâsıdır bu acı. Çocuk değil mi? “Salıncak!” diyor... – Salıncakçı! Kuzum biraz da bu binsin... Ne var sevâbına say. Yetim sevindirenin ömrü çok olur... – Hay hay! Hemen o kız da salıncakçının mürüvvetine , Katıldı ağlamayan kızların şetâretine. Beş-on gün oldu ki, mu’tada inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. Bizim mahalle de İstanbul’un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır! Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil , Selâmetin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden O sâlhurde , harab evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. – Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: – Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden, yavrum? Ağzı yok dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: “Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz...” Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?” Dedim ki ben de: – Ayol dinle annenin sözünü! Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: – Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... – Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... – Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin oğlum? – Hasan. – Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. – Küfeyle öyle mi? – Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. – Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... – Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: “Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim” demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım ki uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pek çok işlerim görecek Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan. Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih’e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını celbetti , dâimâ da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbânî , Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî ; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elîm : Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü, alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. Nefes değil, o soluklar, kesik kesik feryâd; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû’-i istimdâd . Bu bir ayaklı sefâlet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebîn-i sâfı, yazık! O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyârı vakfe-güzin ... Hasan’la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hazîn: Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür-sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb . Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi, Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında - İlel’ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında ! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma’sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! Senin nedir bakalım gizli gizli feryâdın? Evet; boyunca berâber yetişmiş evlâdın, Henüz bahâr-ı hayatında pâymâl olarak, Fidan vücûdunu yutmuş yabancı bir toprak; Ki nerde belli değil... Bilmek istesen de muhâl... Olanca yâdı bugün bir çamurlu, kanlı hayâl! O yâdı rûhuna gömdün ki bir vazîfendir. “Unut!” demek açılan kabri görmemektendir. Hayır, demem... Bilirim pek vefâlıdır o mezâr. Fakat, düşün, neye etmiş hayâtı istihkâr? Düşün, neden bu çocuk yaktı gitti annesini? Evet, yaşatmak için ümmehâtın akdesini , “Fedâ-yı can edeceksin!” demiş “vatan” hissi... Demek: Heder değil oğlun, vatan fedâîsi. Bilir misin ne kadar anne var bugün, yasta, Tunus’ta, sonra Cezayir’de, sonra Kafkas’ta? Götür de kalbine bir kerre ey kadın elini; Düşün zavallıların sernüvişt-i erzelini; Ne ibtilâ! Ne musîbet! Cihan cihân olalı, Bu ızdırâbı , emînim ki, çekmiş olmamalı. Hesâba katmıyorum şimdilik bizim yakada Sönen ocakları; lâkin zavallı Afrika’da, Yüz elli bin kadının tütmüyor bugün bacası. Ne körpe oğlu denilmiş, ne ihtiyar kocası, Tutup tutup getirilmiş -Fransız askerine Siperlik etmek için- saff-ı harbin önlerine. O ümmehâtı, o zevcâtı bir düşünmelisin: Kimin hesâbına ölmüş, desin de inlemesin, Anarken oğlunu, bîçâre, yâhud erkeğini? “Kimin hesâbına?..” Bir söz ki: Parçalar beyni! Bakınca kasdolunan gâyenin şenâ’atine, Ne olsa çıldırır insan işin fecâ’atine. Ne milletin şerefiyçin, ne kendi şânın için! Fedâ-yı cân edeceksin adüvv-i cânın için! Geber ki sen: Baba yurdun, harîm-i namusun Yabancı ökçeler altında çiğnenip dursun! Gebermek istemiyorsun değil mi? Bak ne olur: Rehin bıraktığın efrâd-ı âilen tutulur, Birer birer ezilir. Hem nasıl vesâitle: Yanardı havsalan imkân olaydı tahlîle. – Son zamanlarda hükûmet, şımarık bir deliyi, Götürür bir yere vâlî diye bağlar. – Ne iyi! – Herifin ilk işi “Tekmil hocalar gelsin!” der. Ki tabî’î bu adamlar da icâbetle gider. Önce tebrîk ile takdîm için az çok durulur; Sonra “meclis” denilir, bir koca dîvan kurulur. Şimdi kürsîye abansın da senin Vâlî Bey, Nutka gelsin mi adam zannederek kendini?.. – Eyy? Ne demiş? – Yok, ne geğirmiş diye sor! Ma’nâsız Bir yığın râbıta müştâkı perâkende lâfız, Bir etek yâve saçar, bir sürü cinnet savurur; Bu da yetmez gibi peştahtaya üç kerre vurur, Der ki: “Yirminci asır, fenlere zihniyyetler Verebilmekle tebellür ve tefâhürler eder. Vâkıâ hâlet-i rûhiyyesi var akvâmın; Bu prensiple, fakat, ma’şeri pek i’zâmın , Belki ferdiyyeti sarsar biraz aksü’l-ameli ... Sâde şe’niyyet-i a’sârı durup dinlemeli. İctihâdî galeyanlar da mühimdir ya, asıl, İktisâdî cereyanlardır olan müstahsil . Bunu te’mîn edemezlerse nihâyet hocalar, İskolâstikle sanâyi’ yola gelmez, bocalar. İlk adımdır, atacaktır bunu elbette ilim; Parprensip , gelin, ıslâh-ı medâris diyelim.” – Parprensip mi? Bayıldım be! – Fransızcama mı? Ya heriften de mi eşşek sanıyordun İmam’ı? – Birden eşşek deme, bîçâre henüz müsvedde ... Ne yetişkinleri var, dursun o sağlam şedde . – Hangi müsvedde? Ne müsveddesi? Bir bilmece ki... – Merkebin... – Ey? – Mütekâmil soyu olmaz mı? – Peki? – İşte hilkatten o sûrette çıkarken beyazı; Böyle birdenbire müsvedde de fırlar ba’zı! Neyse geç fıkraya. – Nerdeydik? Evet, şimdi, nutuk Biter amma yayılır meclise bir durgunluk. – Çünkü imlâya gelir herze değil duyduğu şey! – Sonra kalkar hocalardan biri, der: “Vâlî Bey, Şu hitâbeyle tavanlardan uçan efkârı, Tutamazlarsa küçük görmeyiniz huzzârı. Siz ki yirminci asırlardasınız, baksanıza, Bizim on dördüne dün basmış olan asrımıza! Altı yüz yıl mı, evet, tam o kadar lâzım ki, Kâbil olsun o büyük nutkunuzun idrâki. Sâde “ıslâh-ı medâris” mi ne, bir şey dediniz... Onu anlar gibi olduksa da îzâh ediniz: Acabâ hangi zarûret sizi sevketti buna? Ya fesâd olmalı meydanda ki ıslâh oluna. Bunu bir kerre kabûl eylemeyiz, reddederiz. Sonra, bîçâre medâris o kadar sâhibsiz O kadar baştan atılmış da o hâliyle yine, Düşüyor, kalkıyor amma gidiyor hizmetine. Halkın irşâdı mıdır maksad-ı te’sîsi? Tamam: Şehre müftî veriyor, minbere, mihrâba imam, Hutabânız oradandır, oradan vâiziniz; Oradandır hocanız, kayyiminiz, hâfızınız. Adli tevzî’ edecek hâkime fıkh öğreten o; Hele köy köy dolaşıp köylüyü insân eden o. Şimdi bir mes’ele var arz edecek, çünkü değer: Bunların hepsine az çok yetişen medreseler, Bir zaman müftekır olmuş mu aceb hârice? Yok. İyi amma, a beyim, şöyle bakınsak, bir çok, Bir alay mekteb-i âlî denilen yerler var; Sorunuz bunlara millet ne verir? Milyonlar. Şu ne? Mülkiyye. Bu? Tıbbiyye: Bu? Bahriyye. O ne? O mu? Baytar. Bu? Zirâ’at. Şu? Mühendishâne. Çok güzel, hiçbiri hakkında sözüm yok; yalnız, Ne yetiştirdi ki şunlar acaba? Anlatınız. İşimiz düştü mü tersâneye, yâhud denize, Mutlakâ âdetimizdir, koşarız İngiliz’e. Bir yıkık köprü için Belçika’dan kalfa gelir; Hekimin hâzıkı bilmem nereden celbedilir. Meselâ büdce hesâbâtını yoktur çıkaran... Hadi mâliyyeye gelsin bakalım Mösyö Loran. Hani tezgâhlarınız nerde? Sanâyi’ nerde? Ya Brüksel’de, ya Berlin’de, ya Mançester’de! Biz ne müftî, ne imam istemişiz Avrupa’dan; Ne de ukbâda şefâ’at dileriz Rimpapa’dan . Siz gidin bunları ıslâha bakın peyderpey; Hocadan, medreseden vazgeçiniz, Vâlî Bey!” Yavaş yavaş iniyorken uzandı bir köprü... Önünde var ya delîlin, tevekkül et de yürü! Geçer miyiz, geçeriz, haydi şimdi, bismillâh! Kazâ savuştu ya, lâkin ne söylüyor fellâh: Meğer, zifir mi zifir, bir belâlı kan kuyusu, Bu takma köprünün altında tutmamış mı pusu! Demek ki: Çalmak için muhteşem kemiklerini, İkinci Amnofis’in kim delerse makberini; -Nüfûza uğraşıyorken yolun serâirine- Basınca eğreti konmuş kapakların birine, Cehennemin dibi buymuş, deyip tekerlenecek! “Bir ömürdür içiyorsun, bırak artık şunu!” der; Derviş Ahmed bu hidâyetle hemen tövbe eder. Ama bir tövbe ki: Binlikleri çarpar duvara; Tas, çanak, testi, perîşan, serilir tahtalara. Rakı tûfanı, su girdâbı alırken odayı; Anaforlarla dönerken mezeler fırdolayı; Bir kerâmetle dedem postu oturtup sedire, Oradan, mest-i zafer, bakmaya başlar seyire. Başlar amma, pek uzun boylu seyirden bıkılır... Derviş Ahmed de bizim, öğleye varmaz, sıkılır Kalkar, olmaz, yatar, olmaz, döner, olmaz, dediği; Neyle doldursa o bir türlü kapanmaz gediği? Zikreder, vahdete girsem diye zorlar, giremez; Hû çeker, sîne döver, hiçbiri eğlendiremez. Sâ’atin ömrü soluktan da kısayken, hani, dün, O, ne yıllar devirir, sâniye geçtikçe bugün! Devrilen devriledursun, dedem “İllallah!” der Camı sarsar, damı sarsar, tepinirken ter ter! Bu kadar velvele oynatsa yerinden ya biraz, Ne harun şey ki “zaman” hiç yürümez, hiç tınmaz! Derviş Ahmed, bu sefer, “Ben yürürüm!” der mi sana! “Aman Ahmed’im, bana baksana! Bozacak mısın yine tövbeni? Kıracak mısın yeniden beni? Sakın Ahmed’im, gideyim deme.” Cezbe kuvvetlice gelmiş ki dışardan dedeme, Bu, içinden kabaran sesle hiç irkilmeyerek, Hak erenler yola bir düşme düşer: Yelyepelek! “Derviş Ahmed! Gidiyorsun ya, sakın sapma sola! İşte bak, dirseğe geldin, göreyim şimdi: Mola! Bu gidiş hayır değil Ahmed’im Dayan Ahmed’im, dikil Ahmed’im! Aman Ahmed’im, göreyim seni, Dayan Ahmed’im, göreyim seni!” Lâkin aldırmıyor Ahmed, cereyanlar müdhiş; Karnı irkilse, bacaklar gidecek, hem ne gidiş! “Ne o? Meyhâneye geldin mi? Sakın girme, dayan! Aman Ahmed’im, sonu pek yaman! Kuzum Ahmed’im, gireyim deme! Mola istemem, vereyim deme! Asıl Ahmed’im, kasıl Ahmed’im! Bu geçit belâ, asıl Ahmed’im! O, ne batmalar, ne boğulmalar!” Asılır, boş, kasılır, boş, dedem en sonra dalar. “Bâri meyhâneye düştün, be mübârek derviş, İçmeden geç ki desinler: Dede Sultan ermiş! Hadi Ahmed, hadi yavrum, hadi son bir gayret!..” ...................................................................... “Lâkin Ahmed, bu ne gayret, ne tahammül, hayret! Sen kurul lök gibi meyhâneye, ser postu, otur; Yan, tutuş, sonra dayan: Dağ gibi dur, taş gibi dur! Dağ demiş, taş demişim, doğru mu lâkin? Ne gezer! Onu bir zelzele sarsar, bunu bir dalga ezer. Seni kaç zelzeledir yokladı hiç sarsamadan; Koca arslan, hani, övmüş de yaratmış Yaradan! Öyle bir tövbe geçirdin ki, hakîkat, değdi; Az belâ mıydı, seher vakti, o tûfan neydi? Çiğnedin dalgayı, girdâbı çıkardın daraya ; Postu Cûdî’ye yanaştırdın, atıldın karaya. Sallamış tekmeyi bir mülke, diyorlar, Edhem, Yumruk atmış mı yarım binliğe? Hiç zannetmem! Hak erenler, iyi bak kendine, mikdârını bil: Sendedir nüsha-i kübrâ, okumuşlarda değil! Sen ne cevhersin, a devletli, ne cansın, bilsen! Aba altındaki sultanlara sultansın sen. Sen ki Kevser dağıtan Haydar’a kulsun ancak, Sana ısmarlamayan, kimlere ısmarlayacak?.. ...................................................................... Hadi evlâd, Dede Sultan ne içer, bir sor ki... Doldurun dervişe benden iki binlik, Yorgi! Sedan’da orduyu teslim eden Fransızlar, -Ki her zaman o vukûâtı yâd edip sızlar- Ne der, bilir misiniz? Hem de öyledir inanın: “Muallem ordusudur harbeden Prusyalı’nın ; Muallim ordusu, lâkin, asıl muzaffer olan!” Bu sözden almalıdır, hiç değilse, ibret alan. -Ne çâre! İbrete hâlâ heveslidir çoğumuz; Yetişmemiş gibi dünyâya ibret olduğumuz!- Şu cehlimizle musîbet mi kaldı uğramadık? Mahalle mektebi lâzım, düşünmeyin artık! Mahalle mektebi olsaydı bizde vaktiyle, Ya uğrasaydı kalanlar güzelce ta’dîle ; Yarım pabuçla gezen, donsuz üç buçuk zibidi, Bir Arnavutluk’u isyâna kaldırır mı idi? Bugün anâsır-ı İslâm’ı bir denî cereyan Sürüklüyor ki: Bakın nerden eyliyor nebean . Felâketin başı, hiç şüphe yok, cehâletimiz; Bu derde çâre bulunmaz -ne olsa- mektepsiz. Ne Kürd elifbeyi sökmüş, ne Türk okur, ne Arab; Ne Çerkes’in, ne Laz’ın var bakın, elinde kitab! Hülâsa, milletin efrâdı bilgiden mahrum. Unutmayın şunu lâkin: “Zaman: Zamân-ı ulûm!” Zaman zamân-ı ulûm olmasaydı böyle, yine, -Kemâl-i şevk ile mâdem atılmışız dîne- Okur yazar olacaktık sıyâneten dîni: Onun ma’ârife vâbeste , çünkü te’mîni. Zavallının yüzü yok cehle, anlaşılmadı mı? Demek ki: Atmalıyız ilme doğru ilk adımı. Mahalle mektebidir işte en birinci adım; Fakat, bu hatveyi ilkin tasarlamak lâzım. Muallim ordusu derken, çekirge orduları Çıkarsa ortaya, artık hesâb edin zararı! “Muallimim” diyen olmak gerektir îmanlı, Edebli, sonra liyâkatli, sonra vicdanlı. Bu dördü olmadan olmaz: vazîfe, çünkü, büyük; Atıp da yazmayı bez bağlamakla dünkü hödük; Ya kalçın altına yüksek topuklu, eğri burun, Fotin çekip filiz olmakla her zamanki odun; Hudâ rızâsı için, “Ehliyim işin” demesin! Demiş de olsa, denilsin: “Kuzum, nenin nesisin?” Diyorsanız: “Yine, hâlâ bu, olmasın mektûb!” Ne zırzop isteyin artık, ne büsbütün meczûb ! O: Yükletir kocaman bir sığır bulur da yeri; Bu: Arş’ı, ferşi yıkar salladıkça çifteleri! Bizim çocuklara gelmez ne öyle çifte giden; Ne böyle Arş’a kadar çifte sallayan yerden! Evet, ulûmunu asrın şebâba öğretelim; Mukaddesâta, fakat, çokça ihtirâm edelim. Eğer hayâtını kasdeyliyorsanız vatanın: Bakın, anâsır-ı İslâm hangi râbıtanın Devamı bağlayabilmiş bu müşterek vatana? Kapılmayın onu ihmâl edip salâh umana! O râbıtayla bu millet bulur bulursa felâh; O, bir çözüldü mü, her şey biter ma’âzallâh. Eğer hayâtına kasteyliyorsanız... Başka! Fakat bu mes’ele, bilmem ki, kaldırır mı şaka? Hayır, hayât-ı vatandır umûm için gâye; “Vatan!” deyip giriyor her giren mücâhedeye. Bu “her giren”le, tabî’î, tutunca it damarı, Mukaddesâta kadar saldıran beş on çomarı, Hesâba katmayı hiçbir zaman düşünmüyorum: O tasmasızlara insan demekte ma’zûrum. Vatan muhabbeti, millet yolunda bezl-i hayât: Hülâsa, âile hissiyle cümle hissiyyât; Mukaddesâtı için çırpınan yürekte olur. İçinde leş taşıyan sîneden ne hayr umulur? Vatan felâkete düşmüş... Onun hamiyyeti cûş Eder mi zannediyorsun? Herif: Vatan-ber-dûş! Bulunca kendine bir yer, doyunca kör boğazı, Kapandı, gitti, bakarsın ki, nekbetin ağzı. Fakat sen öyle değilsin: Senin yanar ciğerin: “Vatan” deyip öleceksin semâda olsa yerin. Nasıl tahammül eder hür olan esâretine? Kör olsun, ağlamayan, ey vatan, felâketine! Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak; Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak. O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak; O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak! Çatma, kurban olayım, çehreni ey nazlı hilâl! Kahraman ırkıma bir gül... Ne bu şiddet bu celâl? Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl; Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan, milletimin istiklâl. Ben ezelden beridir hür yaşadım, hür yaşarım. Hangi çılgın, bana zincir vuracakmış? Şaşarım! Kükremiş sel gibiyim: Bendimi çiğner, aşarım; Yırtarım dağları, enginlere sığmam taşarım. Garb’ın âfâkını sarmışsa çelik zırhlı duvar; Benim îman dolu göğsüm gibi serhaddim var. Ulusun, korkma! Nasıl böyle bir îmânı boğar, “Medeniyyet!” dediğin tek dişi kalmış canavar? Arkadaş! Yurduma alçakları uğratma sakın; Siper et gövdeni, dursun bu hayâsızca akın. Doğacaktır sana va’dettiği günler Hakk’ın... Kim bilir, belki yarın, belki yarından da yakın. Bastığın yerleri “Toprak!” diyerek geçme, tanı! Düşün altındaki binlerce kefensiz yatanı. Sen şehîd oğlusun, incitme, yazıktır, atanı: Verme, dünyâları alsan da, bu cennet vatanı. Kim bu cennet vatanın uğruna olmaz ki fedâ? Şühedâ fışkıracak toprağı sıksan, şühedâ! Cânı, cânânı, bütün vârımı alsın da Hudâ, Etmesin tek vatanımdan beni dünyâda cüdâ. Rûhumun senden İlâhî şudur ancak emeli: Değmesin ma’bedimin göğsüne nâ-mahrem eli; Bu ezanlar -ki şehâdetleri dînin temeli- Ebedî, yurdumun üstünde benim inlemeli. O zaman vecd ile bin secde eder -varsa- taşım; Her cerîhamdan, İlâhî, boşanıp kanlı yaşım, Fışkırır rûh-i mücerred gibi yerden na’şım! O zaman yükselerek Arş’a değer, belki, başım. Dalgalan sen de şafaklar gibi ey şanlı hilâl! Olsun artık dökülen kanlarımın hepsi helâl. Ebediyyen sana yok, ırkıma yok izmihlâl: Hakkıdır, hür yaşamış, bayrağınım hürriyyet; Hakkıdır, Hakk’a tapan, milletimin istiklâl. Şu Boğaz Harbi nedir? Var mı dünyâda eşi? En kesîf orduların yükleniyor dördü beşi, -Tepeden yol bularak geçmek için Marmara’ya- Kaç donanmayla sarılmış ufacık bir karaya. Ne hayâsızca tehaşşüd ki ufuklar kapalı! Nerde -gösterdiği vahşetle “Bu: Bir Avrupalı!” Dedirir- yırtıcı, his yoksulu, sırtlan kümesi, Varsa gelmiş, açılıp mahbesi, yâhud kafesi! Eski Dünyâ, Yeni Dünyâ, bütün akvâm-ı beşer, Kaynıyor kum gibi, tûfan gibi, mahşer mahşer. Yedi iklîmi cihânın duruyor karşına da, Ostralya’yla berâber bakıyorsun: Kanada! Çehreler başka, lisanlar, deriler rengârenk; Sâde bir hâdise var ortada: Vahşetler denk. Kimi Hindu, kimi yamyam, kimi bilmem ne belâ... Hani, tâ’ûna da züldür bu rezîl istîlâ! Ah o yirminci asır yok mu, o mahlûk-i asîl, Ne kadar gözdesi mevcûd ise hakkıyle sefîl, Kustu Mehmedçiğin aylarca durup karşısına; Döktü karnındaki esrârı hayâsızcasına. Maske yırtılmasa hâlâ bize âfetti o yüz... Medeniyyet denilen kahbe, hakîkat, yüzsüz. Sonra mel’undaki tahrîbe müvekkel esbâb, Öyle müdhiş ki: Eder her biri bir mülkü harâb. Öteden sâikalar parçalıyor âfâkı; Beriden zelzeleler kaldırıyor a’mâkı; Bomba şimşekleri beyninden inip her siperin; Sönüyor göğsünün üstünde o arslan neferin. Yerin altında cehennem gibi binlerce lağam ; Atılan her Iağamın yaktığı: Yüzlerce adam. Ölüm indirmede gökler, ölü püskürmede yer; O ne müdhiş tipidir: Savrulur enkâz-ı beşer... Kafa, göz, gövde, bacak, kol, çene, parmak, el, ayak, Boşanır sırtlara, vâdîlere, sağnak sağnak. Saçıyor zırha bürünmüş de o nâmerd eller Yıldırım yaylımı tûfanlar, alevden seller Veriyor yangını, durmuş da açık sînelere, Sürü hâlinde gezerken sayısız tayyâre . Top tüfekten daha sık, gülle yağan mermîler... Kahraman orduyu seyret ki bu tehdîde güler! Ne çelik tabyalar ister, ne siner hasmından; Alınır kal’a mı göğsündeki kat kat îman? Hangi kuvvet onu, hâşâ, edecek kahrına râm? Çünkü te’sîs-i İlâhî o metîn istihkâm. Sarılır, indirilir mevki’-i müstahkemler, Beşerin azmini tevkîf edemez sun’-i beşer ; Bu göğüslerse Hudâ’nın ebedî serhaddi; “O benim sun’-i bedî’im, onu çiğnetme” dedi. Âsım’ın nesli... diyordum ya... nesilmiş gerçek: İşte çiğnetmedi nâmûsunu, çiğnetmeyecek. Şühedâ gövdesi, bir baksana, dağlar, taşlar... O, rükû olmasa, dünyâda eğilmez başlar, Yaralanmış temiz alnından, uzanmış yatıyor; Bir hilâl uğruna, yâ Rab, ne güneşler batıyor! Ey, bu topraklar için toprağa düşmüş, asker! Gökten ecdâd inerek öpse o pâk alnı değer. Ne büyüksün ki kanın kurtarıyor Tevhîd’i... Bedr’in arslanları ancak, bu kadar şanlı idi... Sana dar gelmeyecek makberi kimler kazsın? “Gömelim gel seni târîhe” desem, sığmazsın. Herc ü merc ettiğin edvâra da yetmez o kitâb... Seni ancak ebediyyetler eder istîâb. “Bu, taşındır” diyerek Kâ’be’yi diksem başına; Rûhumun vahyini duysam da geçirsem taşına; Sonra gök kubbeyi alsam da, ridâ nâmıyle, Kanayan lâhdine çeksem bütün ecrâmıyle; Mor bulutlarla açık türbene çatsam da tavan, Yedi kandilli Süreyyâ’yı uzatsam oradan; Sen bu âvîzenin altında, bürünmüş kanına, Uzanırken, gece mehtâbı getirsem yanına, Türbedârın gibi tâ fecre kadar bekletsem; Gündüzün fecr ile âvîzeni lebrîz etsem; Tüllenen mağribi, akşamları sarsam yarana... Yine bir şey yapabildim diyemem hâtırana. Sen ki, son ehl-i salîbin kırarak savletini, Şarkın en sevgili sultânı Salâhaddîn’i, Kılıç Arslan gibi iclâline ettin hayran... Sen ki, İslâm’ı kuşatmış, boğuyorken hüsran, O demir çemberi göğsünde kırıp parçaladın; Sen ki, rûhunla berâber gezer ecrâmı adın; Sen ki, a’sâra gömülsen taşacaksın... Heyhât, Sana gelmez bu ufuklar, seni almaz bu cihât... Ey şehîd oğlu şehîd, isteme benden makber, Sana âgûşunu açmış duruyor Peygamber. Bir sahne demek âleme pek doğrudur elbet; Ancak, görülen vak’aların hepsi hakîkat. Hem öyle vekâyi’ ki temâşâsı hazindir, Âheng-i tarab-sâzı bütün âh u enindir! Zîrâ ederek bunca sefâlet-zede feryâd; Vâveyl sadâsıyla dolar sîne-i eb’âd. Yâ Rab, bu yüreklerdeki ses dinmeyecek mi? Senden daha bir emr-i sükûn inmeyecek mi? Her an ediyorsun bizi makhûr-ı celâlin, Kurbân olayım, nerde senin, nerde cemâlin ? Sendense eğer çektiğimiz bunca devâhî, Kimden kime feryâd edelim, söyle İlâhî! Lâ yüs’el’e binlerce suâl olsa da kurban, İnsan bu muammâlara dehşetle nigehban . Bir şahsa esîr olmayı bir koskoca millet, Mekrinle mi, yâ Rab, sanıyor kendine devlet? Dünyâyı yakıp yıkmaya bir seyf-i teaddî, Emrinle mi, yâ Rab, ediyor böyle tesaddî ? Zâlimlere kahrın o kadar verdi ki meydan: “Yok âdil-i mutlak” diyecek ye’s ile vicdan! Yerden çıkıyor göklere bin âh-ı şererbâr , Gökler ediyor sâde çıkan nâleyi tekrâr! Bir yanda yanar lânesi bin hâne-harâbın, Bir yanda söner lem’ası milyonla şebâbın. Kalmış eli böğründe felâket-zede mâder ; Evlâdını gömmüş kara topraklara, inler, Ağlar beriden bir sürü âvâre-i tâli’ , Nan-pâre için eyleyerek ırzını zâyi’ , Bükmüş oradan boynunu binlerce yetîmân , Me’vâ arıyor âileler lâne-perîşân! Mazlûm şikâyette, nedâmette sitemkâr; Hûnâbe-i maktûle garîk olmada hunhâr ! Bîmârı , felâketliyi, üryânı, sefîli, Meflûcu , amel-mandeyi , miskîni, zelîli , Gaddârı, cefâ-dîdeyi , mahkûmu, esîri, Heyhât, şu pâyansız olan cemm-i gafîri Teşhîr ile şöhret kazanan sahne-i dünyâ Gelmez mi İlâhî sana bir kanlı temâşâ? Nasılsa ismini duymuş ki bendegânından , Hüsâm Efendi’yi aldırmak istemiş Sultan. İrâdeler geledursun, o, i’tizâr ederek, Saray civârına yaklaşmamış, değil gitmek. Bu izz ü nâz üzerinden epey zaman geçmiş; Günün birinde, Beşiktaş taraflarında bir iş, Sürüklemiş o havâliye Mesnevî-hânı . Duyunca vak’ayı Abdülmecîd’in erkânı, “Çağırtalım mı?” demişler; “Evet” demiş, Hünkâr; Takım takım yola çıkmış hemen silâhşorlar. Hüsâm Efendi henüz Dolmabahçe’lerde iken, Gelip yetişmiş adamlar, üçer beşer, geriden. – Efendimiz bizi gönderdi, çok selâm ediyor; “Görüşmek istiyorum, kendi istemez mi?” diyor: Uzun değil ki saray, işte dört adımlık yer; Hemen dönün, gidelim, hiç düşünmeyin bu sefer! Dönün, ricâ ederiz... – Dinleyin, sabırlı olun: Ben elli beş senedir teptiğim yegâne yolun, Henüz sonundan uzakken, tükendi gitti ömür; Tutup da bir geri döndüm mü, yandığım gündür! Canım sıkıldı dün akşam, sokak sokak gezdim; Sonunda bir yere saptım ki, önce bilmezdim. Bitince bir sıra ev, sonra bir de vîrâne, Dikildi karşıma bir han kılıklı meyhâne: Basık tavanlı, karanlık, sefil bir dükkân; İçinde bir masa, yâhud civar tabutluktan Atılma çok ölü görmüş acıklı bir teneşir! Yanında hurdası çıkmış bir eski püskü sedir. Sakat, bacaksız on, on beş hasırlı iskemle, Kırık dökük şişeler, bir de çinko tepsiyle, Beş on kadeh, iki üç testi... Sonra tezgâhlık Eden yan üstüne devrilme kirli bir sandık. Sönük sönük yanıyor rafta isli bir lâmba... Önünde bir küme: Fes, takke, hırka, salta , aba Kımıldanıp duruyorken, sefîl bir sohbet, Bu isli zulmete vermekte büsbütün vahşet: – Kuzum Dimitri, bu akşam biraz ziyâdece ver... – Ziyâde, anladık amma ya içtiğin şişeler? – Çizersin... – Öyle mi? Lâkin silinmiyor çetele! Bakın tavan tebeşirden görünmez oldu... – Hele! – Bizim peşin paramız... Almadın mı dün guruşu? – Ayol, tükendi mezem... Bâri koy biraz turşu. Arattı kendini ustan... Dinince dinlensin! – Hasan be, sen de nasıl nazlı nazlı söylersin! Nedir o türkü... Aman başka yok mu?.. Hah, şöyle! – Ömer, ne nazlanıyorsun? Biraz da sen söyle. – Nevâzil olmuşum, Ahmed, bırak sesim yok hiç... – Sesin mi yok? Açılır şimdi: Bir imam suyu iç! – Yarın ne iştesin Osman? – Ne işteyim... Burada! – Dimitri çorbacı, doldur! Ne durmuşun orada? – O kim gelen? – Baba Ârif. – Sakallı, gel bakalım... Yanaş. – Selâmün aleyküm. – Otur biraz çakalım... – Dimitri, hey, parasız geldi sanma, işte para! – Ey anladık a kuzum... – Sar be yoldaşım cıgara... – Aman bizim Baba Ârif susuz musuz içiyor! – Onun bi dalgası olmak gerek: Tünel geçiyor. – Moruk kaçıncı kadeh? Şimdicik sızarsın ha! – Sızarsa mis gibi yer, yatmamış adam değil a. Yavaş yavaş kafalar, kelleler kızışmıştı, Ağız, burun, hele sesler bütün karışmıştı; Dikildi ağzına baktım, açık duran kapının, Fener elinde bir erkek, yanında bir de kadın. Beş on dakika süren bir düşünceden sonra, Kadın da girdi o zulmet-serâ-yı menfûra . Gözünde ebr-i te’essür, yüzünde hûn-i hicâb , Vücûdu ra’şe-i nâçâr-ı ye’s içinde harâb, Teveccüh eyleyerek sonradan gelen Baba’ya: – Demek taşınmalı artık çoluk çocuk buraya! Ayol, nedir bu senin yaptığın? Utan azıcık... Anan da, ben de, yumurcakların da aç kaldık! Ne iş, ne güç, gece gündüz içip zıbar sâde; Sakın düşünme çocuklar aceb ne yer evde? Evet, sen el kapısında sürün işin yoksa! Getir bu sarhoşa yutsun, getir paran çoksa! Zavallı ben... Çamaşır, tahta, her gün uğraş da, Sonunda bir paralar yok, el elde baş başta! O tahtalar, çamaşırlar da geçti: Yok hâlim... Ayakta sallanışım zorladır Hudâ âlim! Çalışmadın, beni hep bunca yıl çalıştırdın; O yavrucakları çıplak, sefîl alıştırdın; Bilir mahalleli kim aldığın zamanda beni, Çehiz çimenle donatmıştı beybabam evini. Ne oldu şimdi o eşya? Satıp kumarda yedin! Evet, kumarda yedin, hem de Karşılar’da yedin! Kızın yetişti, alan yok, nasıl olur ki? Soran “Şu sarhoşun kızı İffet değil mi? Vazgeç aman!” Diyen kadınlara; “Pek doğru, pek” deyip gidiyor. Bu söz zavallıyı bilsen ne türlü incitiyor! Benim güzel meleğim, hiç de tâli’in yokmuş. Anan benim gibi sersem, babansa bir sarhoş! Necip de minderi koltukta geldi mektepten... Demiş ki kalfa: “Sekiz aydır almadım hele ben Ne haftalık, ne de aylık... Senin baban olacak Kumarcı, oğlu için az yesin de tutsun uşak!” Kovuldum anne! deyip ağlıyor zavallı çocuk... Ne yapsın annesi? Dünyâda bir güvendiği yok! O bâri bir adam olsun da kalmasın câhil Demiştim olmadı... Lâkin kabâhat onda değil: O her sabah okuyordu gürül gürül cüzünü; Ayırmıyordu kitaptan ne olsa hiç gözünü. Üç akşam oldu ki yoksun. Necip: Babam nerde? Ben isterim onu mutlak demez mi? Bak derde! Sular karardı; bu saatte hiç gezer mi kadın? O, sarhoşun biri, tut kim sokak sokak aradın... Nasıl bulursun a yavrum? Yarın gelir belki, Dedim. Fakat çocuğun durmuyordu. Baktım ki Avutmanın yolu yok; komşunun Hüseyn Ağ’yı Alıp dolaşmadayım yatsı vakti dünyâyı. Anam benim gibi evlâd doğurmaz olsaydı, Bu hâli görmeden evvel gözüm yumulsaydı! Herif! Şu hâlime bak, merhametli ol azıcık... Bırak o zıkkımı, içtiklerin yeter artık. Efendiler, ağalar, siz de bir nasihat edin, Sizin de belki var evlâdınız... – Hasan, ne dedin? – Bırak, köpoğlu kadın amma çalceneymiş hâ! – Benimki çok daha fazlaydı. – Etme! – Elbet ya! Onun için boşadım. Sen işitmedin mi Halim? – Kadın lâkırdısı girmez kulağıma zâti benim. Senin karım dediğin âdetâ pabuç gibidir: Biraz vakit taşınır, sonradan değiştirilir. Kadın bu sözleri duymaz, tazallüm eylerdi; Herif mezar taşı tavrıyla sâde dinlerdi; Açıldı ağzı nihâyet , açılmaz olsa idi! Taşıp döküldü, içinden şu lâ’net-i ebedî: – Cehennem ol seni hınzır orospu, git: Boşsun! – Ben anladım işi: Sen komşu, iyice sarhoşsun; Ayıltınız şunu yâhu! – İlişmeyin! – Bırakın! Herif ayıldı mı, bilmem, düşüp bayıldı kadın! – Bırak Allâh’ı seversen, yine berbâd oldum! O yanık defteri artık kapa, zîrâ doldum... Tıkanıp durmadayım. Baksana, nevbet nevbet... Zâten a’sâbıma hâkim değilim, merhamet et. – Bakayım şimdi, senin neydi o müşkil derdin, Ki sabahtan beridir söylemedin, söylemedin? – Âsım’ın hâli fenâ: Pek mütehevvir , ama, pek! Ne nasîhatten alır şey, ne azar dinleyecek. – Atak oğlandır esâsen... Demek azdırdı işi... – Bilmem azdırdı mı, lâkin hoşa gitmez gidişi. – Ramazan vak’ası varmış, o nedir? – Anlatayım... O zamandan beri zâten ne suyum var, ne sayım! – Ne demek? – Çıkmıyorum, sanki, berâber dışarı. Bu, zıpır; âlemin evlâdını dersen, haşarı; Görecek hayli mürüvvet daha var! Ben yapamam. – Ramazan vak’ası, yâhu! Şunu anlat, be adam! – Üsküdar’dan geliyorduk, ikimiz: Âsım, ben. Sâ’at onbir sularındaydı... Vapur beklerken, Yolcular Bafra’yı tellendirivermez mi sana? Kaçıver, belli ki çıngar çıkacak, durmasana! Hayır oğlum, nasıl olduysa, apıştım kaldım. Çocuğun tavrı değişmişti. Dedim: “Bak, Âsım, Dalaşırsan bu heriflerle üzersin babanı.” İçlerinden biri, hem şüphesiz, en kaltabanı, Üç nefes püfleyerek burnuma: “Sen söyle, Hoca! Neye bağlanmalı hayvan gibi hâlâ oruca?” Deyivermez mi, tabî’î senin oğlan tokadı, Herifin yırtılacak ağzına kalkıp yamadı. Gâlibâ pek canı yokmuş ki yuvarlandı leşi... Asıl itler gerideymiş, koşarak dördü, beşi, Ansızın serdiler evlâdımı karşımda yere. Ben şaşırmış, “Aman oğlum!” demişim bir kerre. Hele yâ Rabbi şükür, toplanıp oğlan birden, Kömür almış deve kalkar gibi doğruldu hemen. O nasıl cehd idi kurtulmak için anlamalı: Silkinip attı belinden asılan dört çuvalı! Dedim: Artık sizi haklar bu zıpır şimdi, durun, Ne ağız kaldı yiğitlerde, hakîkat, ne burun; Kime indiyse, nüzûl inmişe benzetti onu! Bu sevimsiz şakanın hayli firaklıydı sonu: Hani, salhâne civârında durup seyre bakan, Karabaşlar görülür: Yüzleri kan, gözleri kan; Bu çomarlar da o vaz’iyyete gelmişlerdi. Hepsinin hakkını Allah için oğlan verdi! Hele bir tânesinin beyni dağılmıştı, eğer, İşi sulh etmemiş olsaydı gelen dört asker. – Anlasaydık, şu neden sonrakinin fazla payı? – Ya tabancayla hücûm etti uzaktan bu dayı. Bereket versin o askerlere da’vâ bitti; Sedyeler geldi, polislerle herifler gitti. – Sizi haksız çıkaran yoktu ya? – Olsun mu? Tuhaf! Afedersin, Hocazâdem, ne kadar saçma bu lâf! Haklı, haksız diye taksîmi kim etmiş ki kabûl? Bu cihan, baksana, baştan başa: Âkil , me’kûl . Kuvvetin sırtını kimmiş, göreyim, okşamayan? Ne zaman altta kalırsan, o zaman derdine yan! “Beşerin adli masal, hak zıpırındır yalınız; Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü: Cılız!” Bizim oğlan bunu vird etmiş, okur her yerde... – Doğru söz, sonra, tabî’î, efelik var serde! – Efelik, çok güzel amma, sonu çıkmaz bu yolun; Etme, oğlum, şuna bir parça nasîhatte bulun. Çünkü ben korkuyorum, söylemiş olsam tekrar, Yüzgöz olduk, edecek mes’ele isyanda karar. – Ne demek! Hiç sana isyan mı edermiş Âsım? – Bence her mümkünü vaktiyle düşünmek lâzım. – Hocam, evlâdına benzer bulamazsın arasan, Görmedim ben bu kadar dörtbaşı ma’mûr insan. Ne büyük hilkat o Âsım, ne muazzam heykel! Onu, bir şi’r-i hamâset gibi, ilhâm-ı ezel, Sana sunduysa, açıp rûhunu teşrîhe çalış... Gâlibâ oğlanı yanlış görüyorsun, yanlış! Yalınız göğsünün eb’âdı mı sandın yüksek? İn de a’mâkına bir bak, ne derinmiş o yürek! Dalgalandıkça içinden taşan îman denizi, Dökülen hisleri gör: İncilerin en temizi. Gövde yalçın kayadan âbide, lâkayd-ı ecel; Sanki hiç duygusu yok... Bir de fakat rûhuna gel; O ne ifrât ile rikkât ! Hani, etsen ta’mîk, Bir kadın rûhu değildir o kadar belki rakîk. Sonra, irfânı için söyleyecek söz bulamam; Oğlanın bildiği, öğrendiği her şey sağlam. Boynu dehşetli, evet, beyni de lâkin zinde; Kafa enseyle berâber gidiyor seyrinde. Çölde ben hayli görüştüm bu sefer Âsım’la; Hoca, te’mîn ederek söylerim îmânımla: İğtinâm etmeye baktım çocuğun sohbetini; Pek yakından tanıdım çünkü husûsiyyetini . Ne güreştirmediğim kaldı, ne koşturmadığım; Ne de “Her şeyde sıfırsın!” diye coşturmadığım. Çölün âsûde muhîtinde geçen günlerimiz, Bana gösterdi tamâmiyle ki: Oğlun eşsiz. Bî-tenâhî safahâtıyle herif ayrı cihan; Bî-tenâhî safahâtında da, lâkin, insan. Geçende, yayla civârında bir ufak cevelân Bahânesiyle, bizim eski âşinâlardan Bir attarın azıcık gitmek istedim yanına, Ki her zaman beni da’vet ederdi dükkânına. Biraz musâhabeden sonra söktü müşteriler: – Ver ordan on paralık zencefil, çörek otu, biber. Geçenki beş para borcumla on beş etmedi mi? – Silik bu yirmilik almam... – Uzatma gör işimi! – Oğul, çabuk... Bana tîrak ... Okunmuş olmalı ha! Bizim çocuk, adı batsın, yılancık olmuş... – Ya? – Sübek kadar yüzü hütdağ kesildi! – Vah vah vah! – Hanım, geçer, nefes ettir... – Geçer mi? İnşallah. – Bi yirmilik paket amma sabahki tozdu bütün... – Ayol hep içtiğimiz toz... Bozuldu eski tütün! – Efendi amca, sakız ver... Biraz da balmumu kes. – Kızım, parayla olur ha! Peşinci bak herkes. Beşer onar paralar hepsi yaklaşıp deliğe, Süzüldüler oradan bir kilitli çekmeceye. Epeyce fâsıladan sonra geldi başka biri: – Genişçe bir hasırın var mı? Neyse hem değeri. Cenâze sarmak içindir, eziyyet etme sakın! Mahallemizde beş aydır yatan o hasta kadın Bugün, sabahleyin artık cihandan el çekmiş... – Ne çâre! Kısmeti bir böyle günde ölmekmiş. – Yanında kimse de yokmuş... Aman bırak neyse. Ecel gelince ha olmuş, ha olmamış kimse! – Dokuz kuruş bu hasır, siz, sekiz verin haydi... Pazarlık etmeyelim bir kuruş için şimdi! Hasır büküldü, omuzlandı, daldı bir sokağa; Sokuldu kimbilir ordan da hangi bir bucağa. Açıldı, bir ölü saklanmak üzre sînesine; Kapandı ketm-i adem heybetiyle sonra yine! Beş on fakîre olup bâr-ı dûş-i istiskâl , Huzûr-ı lâlini bir nevha etmeden ihlâl, Sükûn içinde uzaklaştı âşiyânından. Geçince sûrunu şehrin, uzattı servistan Garîb yolcuyu tevkîfe bin bükülmez kol! Omuzdan indi hasır, yoktu çünkü artık yol. Mezarcının o kürek yüzlü dest-i lâkaydı Lânesiyle nihâyet mezâra yaslandı. Hücûm-ı mihnet-i peyderpeyiyle dünyânın, Hayâtı bir yığın âlâm olan zavallı kadın, Hasırdan örtüsü dûşunda hufreden indi... Enîn-i rûhu da artık müebbeden dindi. Bu hâtırât ile kalbimde başlayınca melâl , Oturmak istemez oldum, kıyâm edip derhâl; -Yüzümde âleme nefrin , içimde şevk-i memât ; Gözümde içyüzü dehrin : Yığın yığın zulümât !- Bulunduğum o mukassî mahalden ayrıldım. Bu perde bitti mi? Heyhât! Atmadım bir adım, Ki rûhu eylemesin böyle bin fecîa harâb!. Hayât nâmına yâ Rab, nedir bu devr-i azâb ? Bir zaman vardı ya târîh-i mukaddes modası... Yeni yaptırdığı köşkün büyücek bir odası, Mutlaka eski tesâvîr ile ziynetlensin, Diye, ressam aratır hayli zaman bir zengin. Biri peydâ olarak, “Ben yaparım” der, kolunu Sıvayıp akşama varmaz, sekiz arşın salonu Sıvar amma ne sıvar! Sâhibi der: – Usta, bu ne? Kıpkızıl bir boya çektin odanın her yerine! – Bu resim, askeri basmakta iken Fir’avn’ın , Bahr-i Ahmer yarılıp geçmesidir Mûsâ’nın. – Hani Mûsâ be adam? – Çıkmış efendim karaya... – Fir’avun nerde? – Boğulmuş. – Ya bu kan rengi boya? – Bahr-i Ahmer ay efendim, yeşil olmaz ya bu da! – Çok güzel levha imiş! Doğrusu şenlendi oda! Koşuyor el ele vermiş ik kardeş; birinin Yaşı beş yoksa da, var altı kadar diğerinin Bakıyor arkalarından dayanıp değneğine, Hayli düşkün bir adam: – Kız o ne? Düştün mü yine! Sana bin kerre dedim koşma, yavaş git, yaramaz! Haydi kalk ağlama... Söz dinlesen olmaz mı biraz? Silkiver üstünü Ahmed, bakıver ağlamasın. – Ağlamam ağbaba... – Artık yetişir, oynamayın. Söktü baktım ki hemen bir alay etfâl öteden, O nasıl mevkib-i şâdî , o ne âlem, görsen! Her çocuk bir kocaman bayrak edinmiş, geliyor. “Yaşasın!” sesleri eflâke kadar yükseliyor. Görerek yapma değil hem, ne tabî’î etvâr ! Şu yumurcaklara bak: Sanki ezelden ahrâr ! – Bağırın haydi çocuklar... – Yaşasın hürriyet! Derken alkış geliyor; sonra da nevbet nevbet, Ya Vatan Şarkısı, yâhud ona benzer bir şey Okunup, her köşe çın çın ötüyor... Hey gidi hey! Bir mezarlık gibi dalgın yatıyorken, daha dün Şu sokaklarda bugün dalgalanan rûhu görün! – Biz de gitsek azıcık, ağbaba, olmaz mı? – Gidin. Çok koşup terlemeyin ha! Amanın dikkat edin. İki kardeş dalarak lücce-i etfâle hemen, İki dürdâne-i ismet gibi yüzmekte iken; Bakarak arkalarından bu güzel yavruların, Döndü birdenbire sîmâsı duran ihtiyarın. Ne için ağladı? Bilmem. Şunu duydum yalınız; – Âh bir kerre gelip görse Yemen’den babanız!.. Sonra, dikkatlere şâyân olacak bir şey var: İnkişâfâtını bir milletin erbâb-ı nazar, Kocaman bir ağacın tıpkı çiçeklenmesine, Benzetirler ki, hakîkat, ne büyük söz bilene! Bu muazzam ağacın gövdesi baştan aşağı; Sayısız kökleri, tekmil dalı, tekmil budağı; Milletin sîne-i mâzîsine merbût, oradan Uzanıp gelmededir... Öyle yaratmış Yaradan. Bir cemâat ki: Nihâyet ona gelmez de iyi, Ağacın hey’et-i mecmûası , yâhud çiçeği, Tâ gider, sîne-i milletten urup hâke serer; Milletin kendi olur işte o baltayla heder! İnkişâf etmesi âtîde de pek zordur onun: Çünkü meydanda kalan kütle yığınlarca odun! Hastalanmışsa ağaç, gösteriniz bir bilene; Bir de en çok köke baksın o bakan kimse yine. Aşılarken de vurun kendine kendinden aşı. Şâyed isterseniz ağacın donanıp üstü, başı, Benzesin taze çiçeklerle bezenmiş geline; Geçmesin, dikkat edin, balta çocuklar eline! İşte dert, işte devâ, bende ne var? Bir tebliğ... Size âid sizi tahlîs edecek sa’y-i belîğ. – Şu karşımızda duran kubbe gâlibâ türbe... – Ayol! Namaz geçiyor... Amma dalmışız lâfa be! Bırak da türbeyi sen şimdicek biraz çabuk ol! – Canım neden koşalım? Var ya vaktimiz bol bol. Yetişmemiş bile olsak, kazâsı mümkündür! – Hayır, yetişmeli, mâdem edâsı mümkündür! Demek: Sıvanmalı abdeste... Bâri bir çeşme Olaydı... – Çeşme mi? Al işte! – Dur fakat gitme! – Senin uzun sürecek, anladım ki, abdestin; Fotin çıkarması, bilmem ne... Çünkü yok mestin. Bırak da ben gideyim, sonradan gelirsin sen... Gecikme ha! – Gelirim... Görmek isterim zâten. Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ............................................................ İkindi oldu mu yâhu? Nedir bu “Salli!” sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim! Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk’a ilticâ edelim: Yâ Rab, bizi kahretme, helâk eyleme... – Âmin! Tâ ibret olup kalmayalım âleme... – Âmin! Yetmez mi celâlinle göründüklerin artık? Kurbân olayım, biz bu tecellîden usandık! Bir fecr-i ümîd etmeli ferdâları te’mîn... Göster bize, yâ Rab, o güzel günleri... – Âmin! Ferdâlara kaldıksa eğer... Nerde o ferdâ? Hâlâ mı bu İslâm’ı ezen mâtem-i yeldâ? Hâlâ mı bu âfâka çöken perde-i hûnîn? Nârın yetişir:.. Bekliyoruz nûrunu... – Âmin! Müstakbel için sîne-i millette emel yok! Bir ukde var ancak, o da “Tevfîk-i ezel yok!” Sensin edecek “Var!” diye vicdanları tatmin. Çok görme, İlâhî bize bir nefhanı... – Âmin! Kur’ân ayak altında sürünsün mü, İlâhî? Âyâtının üstünde yürünsün mü, İlâhî? Haç, Kâbe’nin alnında görünsün mü İlâhî? Çöksün mü nihâyet yıkılıp koskoca bir din? Çektirme, İlâhî, bu kadar zilleti... – Âmin! Ve’l-hamdu li’llâhi Rabbi’l-âlemîn. 6 Rebîülâhir 1400 1 Mart 1411 (14 Mart 2016) Bu teşbih İmam Ali radıyallahu anhındır.